Bleach 7: And Twins!
by Disy
Summary: Lisa has been dropped of at Nanao's house by Mashiro, will they love or make war? Or both, will it be muscle that shall prevail or something else? A battle of words that is what takes place...whoever knew words could be so physical.


By Nategrey837

Nanao looked behind her as the young vizard stood her hands carrying her prize. "Here's Lisa as you asked, now keep her away from us." Mashiro said throwing Lisa's body to Nanao.

"If she finds her way back to us I will come after you." Mashiro then turned around to leave.

Nanao walked over to Lisa's body as she started to pull off the sailor uniform.

Nanao ripped the top of the uniform off as her lips moved down to the her breast taking the left nipple in her mouth moving it around, causing Lisa's body to move in reaction as a moan came from her mouth.

Lisa's eyes opened as she looked down seeing Nanao playing with her, she saw Nana's hand moving down her body as she started to rub it. "Ahh please." Lisa said her thighs trying to grip nana's hand to help her. "I need to climax I haven't in so long."

She had been though hell Mashrio hadn't let her but finally Nanao was going to, her eyes closed she was almost there so close until the hand was removed. "Please." Nanao just smiled and looked straight down at Lisa. "Make me." Lisa's eyes filled with rage. "You have no idea how fucking pissed off I am." With that Lisa's new found rage caused her to have the strength to head butt the hell out of Nanao sending the woman to the ground, the two of them stood up and stared at one another.

Lisa and nanao stared at one another, Nanao entered a fighting stance but Lisa's body just got hotter and hotter before she couldn't stand it and started to rub herself violently. "Yes…yes." Lisa was so close again to climaxed before Nanao grabbed her hand. "Let me do that, this time I promise I'll let you climax."

Nanao smiled as the two kissed and fell to the ground, Nanao moved her hand down to Lisa who was already close to climaxing and started to rub, oh so close about there then again she stopped. "What the hell." Lisa said pulling away from the kiss but the first response she got was a slap in the face.

"Your not allowed to climax unless I want you to." nanao said before Lisa kicked her away. "I..can't fucking stand this anymore!" With a rage like she never felt before running though her body she tackled Nanao sending both of them stumbling over a nearby desk.

The two women hit the ground roughly and started to roll, grabbing each others hair and pulling. "Let it go!" Lisa yelled as Nanao held on. "Get off me!" Nanao yelled the two women keep rolling until they hit a bookcase, the bookcase shook enough for a few books to hit the ground and few hitting each girl on the body.

Both didn't pay no mind to them till they both picked on up to use it as a weapon, Lisa jumped back still holding the book she grabbed. "So you even have to read the same things I read Nanao!" Lisa said showing the girl the cover of the book, it was two girls undressing each other.

"I..I have to be better than all of the previous vice-captains of this division so I must study and surpass all there knowing of every subject they liked, even if that means I have to read such filth." Nanao was a horrible liar, she clearly enjoyed reading the books.

Lisa on the other hand moved to the bookcase grabbing every book she could find. "Got it…have it..read it 10 times..don't you have anything I haven't read!" Lisa yelled as if they didn't just have a quick fight. "I assure you that I have the best collection of these kinds of books." Nanao said adjusting her glasses.

"Doesn't mean I haven't read them all." Lisa said returning with a dismissive sigh. "Well then since we both know these books by heart how about we have a role play fight." Lisa looked over at her sighing once more. "Explain." Nanao walked over to a book and lifted it. "Much like this story of a maid who lives in a rich mansion and once her master leaves the maid and the mistress of the house find themselves playing with one another." Nanao once more adjusted her glasses. "Simply put we will randomly grab a book and we will play the roles within the books, we each take a single turn of five minutes reading and doing as much of the book as we can, the first to come to the other losses."

Lisa saw Nanao grabbing two chairs and placed them apart from one another. "We will each sit on a chair, once we sit on a chair and grab a book our five minutes starts we are allowed to move the other however we like and the other must reside the lines within the book like a play." Nanao gave a soft sigh. "You have two minutes after each five minutes have passed to grab your next book and get back to the chairs."

Lisa keep staring. "How long have you thought about this game." Nanao grabbed a book and took a seat. "Unlike some people I have the ability to think well enough on my feet to create a game such as this if the occasion calls for it." Nanao hiding the fact that she's been thinking about this game for years.

Lisa wondered how Nanao grew up to be such a stuck up little bitch but she would win she took a seat opposite Nanao. "I will allow you to go first since your already on the verge of climaxing." Lisa looked down at herself and forgot that Nanao was right her body was already hot from the idea of this, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea to agree to this kind of fight.

Nanao grabbed a small alarm clock and set the timer. "Ok and let's start." Lisa grabbed the book closest to her before moving over to Nanao and grabbing her lifting her up, Lisa scanned the book quickly finding the juiciest part.

_"The woman reached out grabbing the others left breast slowly caressing it, before she moved her lips to her nipple, the woman took her friends nipple in her mouth slowly rubbing her tongue against the nipple." nanao pulled her head back and started to moan. "Uh yes." Lisa removed her mouth. "Her friend moaned her pleasure giving the woman more confidence to go forward, she moved her hand down her friends stomach slowly caressing it as her other hand moved to her cheek the two women stared at each other love in there eyes, they couldn't take there eyes away from each other, moments later the woman's hand found it's way to her friends womanhood, rubbing the entrance." Nanao moaned a bit her legs shaking in anticipation. "Please I'm ready for you to enter, I need you."_

"After her friend reassurance her confidence had been boosted once more and she moved her fingers within her friend she moved them rapidly touching every sensitive spot within her friends womanhood, the two then moved there lips closer, as they kissed they both moaned within each others mouth." Nanao and Lisa closed the gap and started to kiss one another both moan until

BIZZZZZZ!

Nanao pushed her off. "Good I suppose now it's my turn." The two women returned to there chairs and Nanao grabbed the book, a smile ran across her face as she saw the book. "I'll give you the full two minutes I doubt you'll make it past this book so I'll give you time to gather yourself." Nanao just opened the book her eyes showing how excited she was about it.

Two minutes have passed before Nanao showed Lisa the book cover, Lisa's face went pale it was one of the books she used when she was really having a hard time getting off. "Uh." Lisa said pouting like the world was against her.

_"The Mistress moved over grabbing the older woman lifting her up and the slamming the woman down on the table, the older woman's nipples running across the hard wooden surface of the table as she let out a moan." Nanao had slammed her on the desk they fell over. "The Mistress left her there as she checked out the older woman's body fully, taking her time before she pleasured this woman making her anticipate what was ahead more and more." Lisa closed her eyes and looked at the wooden surface of the desk. "Please , I want you please I begging you." Nanao moved behind her again. "The Mistress heard the older woman's pleas and let out a laugh as she smacked her on the ass showing her dominance over the other woman." Nanao pulled back slapping her hard on the ass leaving a red mark. "Ahhh please." Lisa said letting a tear run down her face. "The Mistress heard her plea once more and pushed two fingers into the older woman's womanhood roughly moving them around." Lisa moaned out as she did this her body close to climaxing._

"The Mistress then pulled her fingers out when she heard the older woman moan, a cruel smile ran across the Mistresses face as she put her fist at the opening of the older woman's pussy before pushing it in slowly and painfully." Lisa's eyes widened as she felt hr eyes were about to pop out the pain was immense. "Stop it's to big!" Lisa yelled. "The Mistress ignored the pleas, she then saw her fist was in knuckle deep she then pulled it out and started to push it in knuckle deep every time harder and harder." Lisa felt her womanhood start to grip Nanao's hand as she could feel the hot liquids move throughout her body. "Not so rough." Lisa moaned out.

"Once more the Mistress ignored the woman and keep plunging her fist into the woman until she finally…."

BIZZZZZ!

Nnao moved away licking her fist it was wet she could feel Lisa so close to coming it wouldn't be but another book maybe two if she was lucky. Nanao easily moved to her chair and took a seat.

Lisa on the other hand had a hard time standing up trying to ignore just how much her womanhood hurt and how easy it would be to just stop this game and play with herself, but she took it slow taking a full minute to completely stand up and grab a book a smile running over her face now much like Nanao's did.

Lisa took a seat and showed Nanao the book, with a sigh Nanao placed her hand over her face, this was a book which was really good for her to use when she needed release, but still she knew that Lisa was the one at a disadvantage.

_The Teacher looked down at her student who sat there looking up at her, the teacher grabbed a ruler and picked it up before smashing it down on the desk beside the two, the woman yelled her disappointment at the student telling her she could do better." Nanao looked up flitching as the ruler made a loud snap as it hit the desk. "I'm sorry I'll do better next time teacher."_

"The teacher keep staring at her coldly, she then grabbed the student before pulling her over the teachers knee as the teacher took a seat, the teacher raised her hand smacking the girl on the ass venting her frustration at the students academic drive."

Nanao was pulled over Lisa's knee and the spanking was hard it hurt so bad. "I'm sorry teacher, I'm sorry I will do better next time forgive me! Please stop it hurts!" Nanao could feel herself getting hot her words getting harder to say her mind becoming fuzzy with ecstasy trying to remember the books.

"The teacher finally stopped before pushing the student to the ground, the teacher then placed her foot on the students womanhood and started to run her toes within the girl as the teacher started to ask the student math questions."

Nanao almost moaned out when she was suppose to it was so hard not to. "35.…ahhh…6.…..aii..please…90!…….I..I don't know!" Nanao said the correct answers but it was so hard to remember them.

"The teacher then pulled her toes out and gave a sigh telling the young student she wasn't good enough for this school if she wasn't perfect, the teach then started to grind her heel against the girls pussy until the student couldn't take it anymore and finally…"

BIZZZZZZ!

Lisa was able to get over to the chair easier but still she was still having hot flashes about the previous book and being dominated by Nanao it was hot and nice she just hoped that Nanao would give in before she did.

Nanao on the other hand was shaking on the ground and minute had passed and she barely had gotten to her feet, she knew she didn't have much time so she grabbed a nearby book and took it to the chair taking a seat as the two looked at the book. A smile ran across there faces. "Perfect Book to finish up, neither one of us will take control we will just switch until one of use cums." Lisa agreed but knew Nanao would be the first to start.

_"The two twins looked at one another there eyes showing the amount of hatred in there body. 'He's mine you bitch!' The young teen said as she grabbed the older twin and tossed her to the ground staring at her. 'I will show him who has the better body I'm tired of looking like you I'm tired of people saying your body is better I'm tired I will show them all I am the best!' The young twin yelled in anger. Nano yelled out as the part of the younger twin._

'Fine then come on, let's see who's body better if you can make me climax I will finally see you as the better sister!' The older sister said as she pulled the younger twin down to the ground before she started to grind her womanhood against the younger twins rubbing fiercely and hard trying to end the match quickly. Lisa said.

'I'm going to beat you!' Said the younger twin as she used her feet to push the older twin back before moving on top of her as she started to grind roughly against her Older twin taking complete dominance over her. 'Is this all you uhh got you stupid ahh cunt!' The younger twin moaned out. Nanao said.

'Fuck you!' The older twin struggled under her before grabbed the younger twins leg and tripping her up, the older twin then placed the young twin on her stomach and then opened her twins legs and started to grind again making sure that the younger sister didn't have a chance to get out of it. 'Ahh See bitch I am better' The older twin yelled.

'The younger twin wasn't so weak and she used her legs to….

"AHHHHHHHH!" Nanao moaned out her entire body tensing up until she finally came losing to Lisa, she pulled herself away from Lisa's grinding and looked up at her the older woman standing victorious over her.

"There wasn't a way you could beat me little Nanao my favorite author wrote that I wouldn't disgrace him by losing!" Lisa then grabbed the book again and hugged it. "I just wonder what his real name is they call him Nategrey837 he's so mysterious!" Lisa yelled.

Nanao stood up grabbing a book of her own. "He suck, the real great author in this world is simply know as Disy, he has the greatest story of all time sure Nate might have a lot of stories but quality over quantity." nanao said hugging the book against her chest.

"How dare you say such a thing, Nate is just to creative to be stuck with one story, he can do whatever he wants!" Lisa yelled back moving the book between her breasts hugging closely to her.

"All he does is discontinue all his story, like what he's done like twenty different stories and can't get past 8 chapters he sucks, Disy on the other hand has made the greatest female character ever Tifa Lockheart she is an icon everyone knows how wonderful she is in the books she can't be beaten no matter how many girls Nate has in his stories Tifa is the greatest! I wish I had someone like Tifa I wish I could ask him to write a book where I dominate Tifa, but Nate all he does is use different characters but has the same fights with them it's like boring. read this before but the girls had two different names."

Lisa rage took over and she tackled nanao grabbing her hair and Nanao grabbed Lisa's as they rolled and pulled each others hair. "Nate…Disy..Nate…DISY!..NATE….DISY!….NATE!!!…DISY!!!!" The two keep yelling the authors names louder and louder until.

"There both BORING!!!!" Yelled someone as both Nanao and Lisa stood up and looked at mashiro who was standing there. "Oh my god I can't believe Lisa won yaya now your 1 for 1 but I'm still perfect Hahanah Mashiro rules all."

Lisa and Nanao looked at each other. "She disrespected both of our favorite authors and she disrespected us both I think we should team up." Lisa asked and Nanao just nodded.

Mashiro started to back away as she put her hands up. "Hey I was just kidding there great I love nats and Dido!" Mashiro finally hit a wall with her back seeing there was no where to go as the two women moved closer and closer to her.

"His names DISY!" Nanao said stomping her foot. "And it's Nate not fucking nats you are so going to get it! I just wish Shiva was here her ice attacks would be wonderful." Lisa said smiling at Nanao. "I wish Akira was here she was a woman among women she could beat almost anyone's ass oh what she would do to you!" They both stopped and looked at each other. "Nate and Disy wouldn't want us to fight."

Lisa agreed with Nanao. "If I know them they would want us to punish Mashrio roughly for about a 5000 word chapter or something and then make her our personal slave." Nanao nodded and both of them walked forward grabbing either side of Mashiro's shoulder. "This is where the chapter ends and the next begins I would think right Nanao?" Lisa asked. "I agree would suck if this was a chapter and they actually stopped it here Disy wouldn't do it but Nate would." Lisa laugh and nodded her head. "Yea he's an asshole like that."

………………………………..................................


End file.
